<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look upon the stars by Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216550">Look upon the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer'>Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crosshairs and Windblade are fighting over Drift | Deadlock, Jazzswipe, Love Triangle, M/M, Russell's mother came back, Secret Crush, Sideswipe is clumsy, Sideswipe stutters on words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe is a normal autobot who enjoys doing pranks and having fun, until one day, Jazz came over to meet his friends, which made Sideswipe had a secret in mind. He has a crush on Jazz and he wanted to talk to him, but everytime he tries to, he would stutters and acts clumsy around him. He felt embarrassed, but is willing to try to win him over because he heard that Jazz best friend SkyDust also is in love with Jazz, but Sideswipe can not let her win over Jazz. Who would win the love battle and get the lovely heart of Jazz?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crosshairs/Drift | Deadlock, Jazz/Sideswipe (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look upon the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sideswipe was watching a movie with Crosshairs about," The Walking Dead" and it makes these two thinking about zombies and whether or not they are real or not?</p><p>Crosshairs: Zombies are horrifying!</p><p>Sideswipe: I know and why would a human director be filming zombies if they should've know that zombies would go up to the camera and tries to eat the audience?!</p><p>Crosshairs: Maybe... they wanted to show humans that zombies are real?!</p><p>Russell: Guys, zombies aren't real</p><p>Sideswipe/Crosshairs: They... aren't real?!</p><p>Denny: Nope! They're just make believe unless if you want to go and hunt them??</p><p>Crosshairs: WE SHOULD!!! I bet if we find them, we could be famous, but to us Cybertronian, not human</p><p>Sideswipe: Maybe... *gasp* Unless if we could set up a trap for zombies! That way, we could capture them and see if they're real!</p><p>Crosshairs: GREAT IDEA, but we need a bait for this</p><p>Sideswipe: I know a bait we could use....</p><p>Strongarm was busy going through her list of chores to make sure that she did them all, until Sideswipe snatch her check list and ran with it</p><p>Strongarm:*yells* SIDESWIPE, GIVE ME MY LIST BACK!!!</p><p>Sideswipe: Sorry, but I can't hear-</p><p>Sideswipe didn't check to see where he was going, but he bumped into a familiar person he had met before. He was white, blue, and red (I think) and when he looked up, he realized that he bumped into a famous Cybertronian rapper Jazz.</p><p>Sideswipe: J-Jazz, it's umm great to see you again! </p><p>Jazz: Hey Sideswipe! Why in a rush?</p><p>Sideswipe: Well, I umm.. I was trying to do my check list about y-you-I MEAN- You're here?! I-I didn't even know that you're coming back?! What a surprise??</p><p>Sideswipe felt stupid. Why is he speaking so stuttering if he has been talking to Jazz for a while?! Is it because he has feelings for him? Maybe? Or he doesn't have a curage to talk to him for days, weeks, months, or YEARS!!!!</p><p>Jazz: Hey Strongarm, why is your face is... so dead?</p><p>Strongarm: You can ask Sideswipe! He has my check list and I need it back!!!</p><p>Crosshairs: Hold up, oh hey Jazz! I've never seen you, but I did heard of your most famous albums on Cybertron!</p><p>Sideswipe: WAIT! Y-You're a... CELEBRITY?!</p><p>Jazz: Yeah! After the war for Cybertron had ended, I decided to continue on my dream which is becoming a rapper, which is my special talent.</p><p>Sideswipe: I-I cannot believe it! You and y-your music is so... AMAZING!!</p><p>Crosshairs: Swipey, can we continue on doing our zombie hunt?</p><p>Sideswipe: uh-huh</p><p>Crosshairs: Oh boy</p><p>Jazz was confused and decided to go back to his berth and take a rest, Strongarm grabbed the check list from Sideswipe and walked away with it, and Sideswipe was standing there smiling so big that it makes him look like if he was up to something, but Crosshairs had to slap him and nearly made him slapped him in the face.</p><p>Crosshairs:*freaks out* CHILL! I was just trying to snap out of your mind of Jazz!</p><p>Sideswipe: Oh, sorry. Guess I was lost and my mind couldn't find a way home?*chuckles nervously*</p><p>Crosshairs: I can see that you are in love with Jazz, right????*smirks*</p><p>Sideswipe: Of course not! Maybe? Okay fine, I do like him, but he's more than a friend... he's my true love!!!</p><p>Crosshairs:*slap servos* You need to do something about him, but can we focus on zombies?!? </p><p>Russell: Zombies? Why?</p><p>Crosshairs: Oh, if it isn't russy, then I recommend you to-</p><p>Russell: Aw don't be- What is wrong with Sideswipe?</p><p>Crosshairs: He's in love with Jazz that's all</p><p>Russell: Snap him out of it?</p><p>Crosshairs: Like what?!</p><p>Russell: Like... snap your finger in front of him or smack his head or-</p><p>Crosshairs:*clap hands in front of Sideswipe's face* Are YoU ListENING to meh!!!!</p><p>No reply</p><p>Crosshairs: That's it!*Punches his face*</p><p>Sideswipe: OUCH! Why did you do that!!?</p><p>Crosshairs: Because you were in lalalalalalalalala land of lovers!!!</p><p>Sideswipe: And what's the problem with that?!</p><p>Crosshairs: It's almost russell sleep time and we didn't get to find zombies!!!</p><p>Sideswipe: So?!</p><p>Crosshairs: So, we won't do it, until if you stop daydreaming about-</p><p>Sideswipe: Since when do I daydream?!</p><p>Crosshairs: Right about a few seconds!!</p><p>Russell: Guys calm down. Sideswipe, do you like Jazz?</p><p>Sideswipe: Well.... I'm going to admit, but yes</p><p>Russell: And Crosshairs, Do you like anyone here??</p><p>Crosshairs:*blushes* N-No I don't! Everyone here is utterly disgusting!!</p><p>Drift: And who's disgusting???????</p><p>Crosshairs:*freaks out and blushes* AAH! Drift?! What are you doing here?? I-I thought you were busy teaching our children? I MEAN, YoUR children!?! Not that I'll be a mother, but I would if you want to da-Drift!!</p><p>Drift: Very... strange behavior? But who is ugly??</p><p>Crosshairs: Um.... ZOMBIES!!! They are very ugly and hideous! No one really likes them, even them zombies don't like me and they don't like you, unless if your name is Crosshairs, then he likes y- WHAT AM I TRYING TO SAY?!?! I meant to say that-</p><p>Jetstorm:*laugh*You are very funny!</p><p>Crosshairs: Why thank you my so-Jetstorm!</p><p>Drift: C'mon now, Jetstorm, It's time to sleep</p><p>Jetstorm: Yes, but where's Slipstream??</p><p>Sideswipe: Maybe a zombie had ate him!?</p><p>Jetstorm: W-What?! NOOO!</p><p>Drift: He's lying! Zombies are NOT real! They are from a human television show that isn't for kids!</p><p>Russell: If zombies are real, I would tell my dad to take me to Cybertron with food and-</p><p>Denny: Russell, why are you still awake? It's time to sleep</p><p>Russell: Oh, I was telling the bots about what to do if zombies are real!</p><p>Drift: Which apparently they aren't</p><p>Slipstream: I'm here! I was trying to help Grimlock stack the cars as if they were building blocks</p><p>Crosshairs: That is so cute &lt;3</p><p>Denny: Alright, less talking more sleeping!</p><p>Jetstorm: But what if you can't sleep because you're going to have nightmares about... zombies*gulp*</p><p>Denny: Don't worry Jetstorm, Zombies are not real</p><p>Drift: HA, see I told you</p><p>Sideswipe: DANG IT! I guess I'll be dreaming about me being surrounded by Zombies, until Jazz comes by saving me from them &lt;3</p><p>Crosshairs: I might need protecting, unless if you could protect me from anything, Drift? You protect me and I'll protect you &lt;3</p><p>Drift: Thanks, I guess</p><p>Crosshairs: ^.^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>